


Andrew Minyard asks Neil Josten 6 questions

by literary_shitstorm



Series: Andrew and Neil take The Internet [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, its back again folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literary_shitstorm/pseuds/literary_shitstorm
Summary: N.J: Hello, my name’s Neil Josten.A.M: Andrew Minyard.N.J: Today, we’re doing the couples quiz because we are, in fact, a couple in case you didn’t know that.A.M: Why would they have clicked on the video if they didn’t know that, you *REDACTED* idiot?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: Andrew and Neil take The Internet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675690
Comments: 14
Kudos: 375





	Andrew Minyard asks Neil Josten 6 questions

N.J: Hello, my name’s Neil Josten.

A.M: Andrew Minyard.

N.J: Today, we’re doing the couples quiz because we are, in fact, a couple in case you didn’t know that.

A.M: Why would they have clicked on the video if they didn’t know that, you *REDACTED* idiot?

N.J: (sly smile towards the camera, remains looking at A.M) ‘Cause I’m hot.

A.M: Can I ask the questions now? I want to go home.

N.J: (pulls what seems to be a keyring out of his pocket, jangling them in front of A.M, mocking) _You gave me a key and called-_

A.M: (monotone) I will *REDACTED* end you, Josten.

N.J: But I thought you wanted to ask me some questions? Hm?

A.M: (sighs, pulls up a card) What’s my favorite color?

N.J: That’s easy, black.

A.M: Wrong. It’s yellow.

N.J: *REDACTED* you, it’s not *REDACTED* yellow. You’re just trying to make me seem like a bad partner- (attempts to snatch the card)

A.M: (deadpans into the camera) After that absolute failure, if I could travel anywhere in the world where would I go?

N.J: Home.

A.M: (monotone) He knows me, he really knows me.

N.J: It’s not exactly a secret but then again, Nicky still thinks you like his ‘yearly Minyard-Josten-Hemmick holidays’. Oh *REDACTED*, he’s gonna see this.

A.M: There’s nothing I enjoy more than hearing my cousin get it on with his husband through paper-thin hotel walls.

N.J: They’ve got the munchkin now, they won’t do that. The munchkin is this baby girl ‘Drew’s cousin and a fellow fox, Nicky Hemmick adopted from Germany with his husband- I’m not a kids person but she’s real cute. 

A.M: Wow, thanks for sharing, it’s not like it’s on Wikipedia after he put it all over Twitter. What’s my favorite food?

N.J: Ice-Cream.

A.M: Don’t say it-

N.J: Specifically, Haagen-Dazs- also, to all of you sickos who sent Haagen Dazs to my *REDACTED* PO Box, what the hell is wrong with you guys? I was _joking_. I had to pay a cleaning fee.

A.M: Eat The Rich.

N.J: I agree, but-

A.M: We’re the rich, Josten.

N.J: ‘Drew-

A.M: Neil, we live in a million-dollar apartment- you guys can eat me, I don’t care.

N.J: (mock seriousness) No ‘Drew you can’t say stuff like that, they take it seriously. Remember the Haagen-Dazs.

A.M: (real seriousness) I want them to. What have 4 things have I been arrested for?

N.J: Assault and Battery, Arson, Stealing-

A.M: (scoffs) Stealing; us grown-ups call it robbery.

N.J: Robbery makes it sound like more than it was. You were 23 and _robbed_ a birthday cake.

A.M: You still haven’t got the fourth one.

N.J: Oh, assaulting a police officer.

A.M: (pauses) Okay, new question, what 5 things have I been arrested for?

N.J: (bemused) You forgot that you assaulted a police officer?

A.M: Alzheimer’s runs in my family, Neil.

N.J: (worried) Really?

A.M: I wouldn’t know. What’s my shoe size?

N.J: I don't know, do toddler shoes have sizes?

A.M: You know what they say: small feet, big *REDACTED*.

N.J: Christ, ‘Drew, I can’t take you anywhere.

A.M: I want that on a shirt.

N.J: At least I know what to get you for your birthday.

A.M: (smallest hint of a smile, quickly stops) How do you know when I’m mad?

N.J: It was hard to tell at first, you know, for (coughs) reasons. I know when you’re mad because you go quiet but when you move its fast- (smiles) I’ve seen you cross rooms in seconds when people have said things about me.

A.M: Well, duh, you’re too dumb to defend yourself. What’s my least favorite part of being a Professional Exy Player?

N.J: The Interviews.

A.M: Wrong, it’s Exy.

N.J: (sighs) And I guess that’s the end. I don’t know how many points I got.

A.M: You get none, you barely gave any proper answers.

N.J: Yes, _barely_ , meaning I got a few.

A.M: How did you pass your classes, Josten?

N.J: With that kind of attitude. Thank you guys for watching us bicker for like 10 minutes!

A.M: Don’t you have better *REDACTED* things to do?

**[CAMERA CUTS OFF]**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my shit again, the inspiration hit so I made another one. People seem to enjoy these whenever I post them so I can't argue with that, I hope this lives up to everybody's standards.
> 
> If I made another one would you guys rather Spill Your Guts or True Confessions?
> 
> Be sure to check me out on Tumblr- it's @literary-shitstorm!


End file.
